1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing devices, and more particularly to a device for measuring the force or pressure required to break a score and bend a sheet of corrugated paperboard along a pre-formed score line in the sheet.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,046,001 4,358,962 4,474,067 4,753,113 5,016,477.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a device or method for measuring the force or pressure required to break a score and bend a sheet of corrugated paperboard along a pre-formed score line in the sheet, which device comprises means for clamping a portion of the sheet between a pair of stationary plates, with another portion of the sheet extending beyond the plates; a third plate co-planar with, but spaced a short distance from, one of the stationary plates and engageable with the other portion of the sheet; means for moving the third plate out of the plane of one of the stationary plates; and means for measuring the force required to break the score and bend the paperboard sheet at the score line.